The Love Of A Warrior
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: kikxbankotsu kaguraxsesshy mirxsan Kikyo and the gang are at a school thats teaches people how to use their powers but thats not the only thing they are learing about R&R! HELL YEA ITS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay here is my first chapter I hope you enjoy it. Plz R&R! I beg you to review I really want reviews!

* * *

**_The Love Of A Warrior _**

**Chapter 1 **

**It was an average day at Takahashi Training School. This school teaches students how to use their powers. They had miko classes, Demon Slayer classes, monk classes, and even classes for demons and half demons. Then the humans trained with their own weapons like swords and stuff like that. Some of the stronger humans got to train with the demons sometimes. Every class had a certain uniform the students had to wear to honor their class. All uniforms had the same design but they had different color to each class. (A/n the design looks like Kagome's outfit on the series/for the girls)**

**Miko: mikos had royal blue skirts with royal blue collars and a light blue ribbon at the bottom of the collar.**

**Demon Slayers: girls/ D. slayers had red skirts with a red collar and an orange ribbon at the bottom of the collar. Boys/ they wore red jump suites.**

**Demons: girls/ demons wore orange skirts with orange collars and a dark blue ribbon at the bottom of the collar. boys/ they wore orange jump suites.**

**Monks: they wore dark purple jump suites.**

**Other Humans: girls/ wore green skirts with green collars with a red ribbon at the end of the collar. boys/ they wore green jump suites. (A/n the girls basically wear the same thing Kagome wears on the tv show.)**

**Two girls walked down the hallway. These two girls were Kikyo Michiko and Sango Michiko. Everyone thought that their last name really suites them because Michiko means wise and beautiful.**

**Even though they don't really look like, they are twins. Kikyo is older by about a minute but they were both 15 years old. Kikyois a miko and Sangois a demon slayer. Since they are twins many people thought that they would both be the same as in either mikos or both demon slayers but Kikyo takes after their mom, Midoriko a very powerful miko and Sango took after their dad, Hiroshi a very strong demon slayer. (A/n if you are wondering I made that last character up. I got the name of the internet.)**

**"See you after class, Sango." Kikyo said.**

**"See ya." Sango said walking into her classroom while Kikyo walked into hers.**

**Kikyo walked in and took a seat on one of the benches. The room was really big. It had plenty of room for three huge battles to be going on at one timein there.**

**"Hey Kikyo!" a voice called out.**

**Kikyo turned to see Kagura walking over to her. Kagura was Kikyo's best friend. She was also 15 years old and a miko like Kikyo. (A/n I know Kagura is not really a miko but I had to have Kikyo's best friend a miko too and no her best friend was not going to be Kagome.)**

**"Ready for our training?" Kagura asked.**

**"Oh yea." Kikyo said.**

**"I bet you can't even shoot an arrow right." A girl behind her said.**

**Kikyo didn't have to turn around to see who gave that comment because she was use to this person bothering her. It was Kagome. Kagome was Kikyo's worse enemy. They always hated each other. Kagome got jealous of Kikyo being the strongest miko so Kagome has always be trying to beat her ever since plus being as mean as hell to her.**

**"You know as well as I do, I can shoot better than you anytime." Kikyo shot back.**

**Kagome just growled in anger. "Quiet down class!" the teacher up front said. The teacher was a woman named Aiko. (A/n and yea I made her up.)**

**"Now today we are practicing to put our miko powers into our weapons as we fight." Aiko said. "Most of you will use a bow and arrows at times but you need to learn to use other objects at times when you are in a tight spot." Aiko said. "Now get into your battle uniforms." Akio told them.**

**All the girls went into the dressing room to get changed. (A/n their battles suites look like Sango's demon slaying suite but once again they were just different colors for each class. For the mikos their main color was royal blue. Every class had a battle suite just like it except withthe color of their class.) Then the girls came outand got back into their seats.**

**"Now first we will use bows and arrows and work our way to other objects. Now I will call six girls up and they will all shoot at their target at the other end of the gym and the girl who gets the closest to middle wins. Once everyone has gone then the winners will all go and then the winner of that will be the winner of all, but you are able to use your miko powers help you this time so it should be easier." Aiko said.**

**"Wow. You have to shoot from one side of the gym to the other! That's a long way!" Kagura said.**

**"Its not too far." Kikyo said.**

**"Now I want Kagome, Kagura, Kikyo, Chika, Koto, and Hisa to come down here." Aiko commanded.**

**"Hehe..I will show you Kikyo. I will beat you this time." Kagome said.**

**"You wish." Kikyo said getting up to walk onto the battlefield.**

**All six girls got in their places in line with a target on the other side of the gym. "Now draw your arrows." Akio told them. The girls drew their arrows and got ready to fire. "Now fire at will and don't forget to use your miko powers to power up your arrow." Akio said.**

**Chika was the first one to shot at her target. She hit the target toward the outside of it. Then Koto shot she was closer to the middle than Chika had gotten. Kagome glared at Kikyo as Kikyo glared back. They both shot at the same time glaring at each other. Kikyo's arrow hit the target right in the middle. Everyone was surprised to see her get the exact middle while Kagome's missed the entire target. Everyone started to laugh.**

**"Now what were saying about me? Something like I can't shoot right?" Kikyo said.**

**"It was a lucky shot. That's all." Kagome said. Then the rest of the girls shot and as everyone thought Kikyo was the winner. Then after every girl had been able to shoot. Kikyo was the winner of the entire thing.**

**"Well done, Miss Kikyo." Aiko said.**

**"Thanks, Mrs. Aiko." Kikyo said.**

**Everyone went back to their seats on the benches. "Now we will focus on putting our miko powers into our weapons to make them stronger. Now everyone come onto the battlefield and pick a spot even with a target." Aiko said.**

**Everyone did as she said. "Now focus on putting your power into your arrows." Aiko said.**

**Kikyo's arrow tip began to glow blue. "Once you are powered up shoot at will." Aiko said. Kikyo shot her arrow and it hit the target right in the middle then the target went up in flames.**

**"Well done, Kikyo!" Aiko said.**

**"Thanks." Kikyo said. Everyone was amazed by Kikyo's power. All the other girls shot their arrows as well but none of their targets went up in flames except for Kagura's. Kagura was the strongest miko next to Kikyo.**

**"Good job ladies!" Aiko said. Jut then the bell rang. "Class dismissed." Aiko said. All the girls headed to the locker room to change back into their other uniforms. (The uniform with the skirt). Once Kikyo and Kagura were dressed they walked out of the room and into the hallway.**

**"Wow, Kikyo. You were great today." Kagura said.**

**"You were too." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh come on Kikyo we both know you are better than I am." Kagura said.**

**"The only reason is because my mom is a really powerful miko andi have a bit of herpower so it gave me a boost. I mean she did create the Scared Shikon no Tama." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo's mom, Midoriko created the Shikon no Tama, The jewel of four souls. It all began a few years before Kikyo was born. Midoriko has just graduated from Takahashi Training School when she got caught in a battle with many demons. Midoriko fought the demons for a long time until she used the four souls of life into her last attach. The four souls were love, friendship, courage, and knowledge. When she used all the souls together in an attach, she created the Shikon Jewel. The attach killed all the demons but then the Shikon Jewel came out of body. The force of the Shikon Jewel coming out of her bodyalmost killed her. (A/n I know thats not really how the story i mean Midoriko sorta like died but in this fic. she lives.)**

**But later they discovered that the jewel had the power to grant any wish by demon or man. After demons found out about it they tried to steal teh jewel but soon enough Midoriko became its protector. Midoriko now protects it in the Shikon Temple. The temple is away from cities and towns so when a demon comes the demon won't harm innocent people. Midoriko only comes down from the temple like five times a year to see Kikyo and the rest of her family.**

**"Yea your right." Kagura said.**

**"But I have to be strong because when I graduate from school I will be the jewel's new protector. My mom said so." Kikyo said.**

**"Wow that's so cool." Kagura said. "Then Kagome will be like bragging that she graduated with you."**

**"Yea." Kikyo said. "But I will come home a lot more than my mom does because I want to have a social life after I am the jewel's protector."**

**"Good because I would really miss you, Kikyo." Kagura.**

**"I would miss you too." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo and Kagura walked outside of the school for lunch. They had about an hour to eat and hang out for a brake until they go back to class. Kikyo and Kagura bought a lunch and went over to the table all their friends were at.**

**"Hey Kikyo and Kagura." Sango said.**

**"Hey sis." Kikyo said.**

**"Hey Sango." Kagura said.**

**Kikyo and Kagura sat beside Sango. There were a lot of people at their table like Sesshomaru the demon, Miroku the monk, Koga the demon, Ayame the demon, and Bankotsu the human. Bankotsu was one of the few humans who trained with the demons he was the strongest human at the school.**

**Then four people made their way over to Kikyo's table. It was Kohaku the demon slayer, Rin the miko, Kanna the miko, and Shippo the demon. (A/n I know Kanna and Rin are not mikos but I don't know what I wouldhave put them under.)**

**Kohaku was Sango and Kikyo's little brother. He was 11. He was a junior. That meant he was in the school under Takahashi Training School. He was in Junior Takahashi Training School. Once he got 13 then he can graduate and come to Sango and Kikyo's school.**

**Kanna is the same age as Kohaku but Rin is a year younger than them making her 10. Rin and Kanna are Kagura's little sisters. While Shippo is Ayame's little brother. Shippo is the same age as Rin, 10 years old.**

**"Hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said walking over to the table.**

**"Hey Inuyasha." Kikyo said.**

**Inuyasha has been Kikyo's best friend for like ever. They went out once but they decided that it didn't work out so they broke up but now they are still best friends.**

**Then Bankotsu walked over to Kikyo and said, "Hey Kik what's up?"**

**"Oh nothing much." Kikyo said.**

**"Same here." Bankotsu said.**

**"How did training go today?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Good as usual." Bankotsu said.**

**"I having a party this weekend and well I was wondering if you wanted to go." Bankotsu said.**

**Kikyo smiled. "Sure I would love too." Kikyo said. "Who else is gonna be there?"**

**"A lot of people your sister Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha, a lot of older people too." Bankotsu told her.**

**"Will there be dancing?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yea." Bankotsu said.**

**"Then I am going to be there for sure." Kikyo said.**

**Bankotsu smiled, "I am glad." **

**Just then the bell rang and everyone headed back to class.**

* * *

Okay so that was the first chapie. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now that you have read all you do now is review. Plz review caz I want to know what ya'll thought of it. Well thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is my second chapie. I want to thank all those who reviewed my story you don't know how much it means to me! Well plz R&R! And enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_(At Kikyo's House) _**

**Kikyo was outside in the back yard practicing her miko shield. They hadn't taught it at the school yet but Kikyo's mom showed her how to put up a shield the last time she came and visited. Unlike most mikos Kikyo was a full-blooded miko or in other words a person born with miko powers. Kikyo had miko power when she was born because her mom was so powerful.**

**Kohaku was in the living room watching tv when the phone rang. Kohaku got up and walked over to phone and picked it up.**

**"Hello?" Kohaku said into the phone.**

**"Hey. Is Kikyo there?" a voice asked.**

**"Yea hold on let me find her." Kohaku said putting the phone on hold. Kohaku walked into the kitchen to see his father, Hiroshi.**

**"Hey dad. Have you seen Kikyo around?" Kohaku asked.**

**Hiroshi turned to look at Kohaku. "Oh, Kikyo? She is outside practicing again." Hiroshi said.**

**"Oh thanks dad." Kohaku said.**

**Hiroshi looked through the window to see his daughter practicing. "She is the only one who inherited your mother's power." He said.**

**"How come?" Kohaku asked.**

**"Well I don't know. You and your sister are demon slayers like me. But you still have a bit of your mom's power. So does your sister but it shows up in Kikyo more. She favors her miko side more than her demon slayer side. Like you favor your demon slayer more than your monk side." Hiroshi said.**

**"Monk?" Kohaku said.**

**"Yes. Monks are the male forms of mikos." Hiroshi said.**

**"Oh." Kohaku said. "Oh I got to go get Kikyo."**

**Kohaku walked outside.**

**"Kikyo, telephone." Kohaku said walking over to her and handing her the chord less phone.**

**"Thanks lil bro. Who is it?" Kikyo asked.**

**"I don't know. It's a guy." Kohaku said.**

**"Oh I thought it might be Kagura but oh well." Kikyo said.**

**Kikyo pushed the hold button on the phone so it would come off of hold. **

**_(On the Phone)_**

**"Hello?" Kikyo said into the phone.**

**"Hey Kikyo. It's me Bankotsu." Bankotsu said.**

**"Oh. Hey Bankotsu." Kikyo said while walking into the house and up to her room.**

**"I was wondering if you would like to hang out after the party with a few friends. We will go swimming, four wheeler riding, and stuff like that." Bankotsu said.**

**"Oh so its like a mini party after a big party?" Kikyo asked lying down on her bed.**

**"Yea." Bankotsu said.**

**"Cool. I will be there." Kikyo said.**

**"Who else will be there?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Well Ayame, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, you, Kagura, and you can tell Sango about it so she can come too." Bankotsu said.**

**"Okay. That's a hot crowd." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh. Yea Sesshomaru and Kagome are coming too." Kikyo said.**

**"K-Kagome!" Kikyo said.**

**"Yea….I know you don't like her but Inuyasha wanted me to invite her." Bankotsu said.**

**"What? Inuyasha? He knows I hate her and she hates me! So why would he want to invite her too? Kikyo asked.**

**"Oh you don't know?" Bankotsu said.**

**"Know what? Don't tell me they are going out." Kikyo said.**

**"No….not yet. All I know is that he likes her." Bankotsu said.**

**"He likes her?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yea. Ever since you two broke up he still liked you but he never had the courage to ask you back out because he knew you didn't like him anymore but now he likes Kagome because she looks like you in a way." Bankotsu said.**

**"What? I don't look like that snobby bitch!" Kikyo said.**

**"Well not to be mean but you do look like her in a way but just because you look like her doesn't mean you act like her too." Bankotsu said.**

**"I never thought of it that way." Kikyo said.**

**"Just tell her to keep her distance from me at the party." Kikyo said.**

**"Sure thing, Kik." Bankotsu said.**

**Sango walked into Kikyo's room and said, "Dinner is ready."**

**"Okay." Kikyo said to her sister, Sango. Sango walked out of her room and down the stairs.**

**"Hey Bankotsu." Kikyo said.**

**"Yea?" Bankotsu said.**

**"I got to go. Dinner is ready." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh. Okay I will talk to you tomorrow then." Bankotsu said.**

**"Bye." Kikyo said.**

**"Bye." Bankotsu said. **

**(_Off The Phone)_**

**Kikyo hung up the phone and went down stairs to eat dinner. After dinner Kikyo took up the dishes and washed them because tonight was her turn to clean up the kitchen. After she finished with that she went back up to her room and plopped down on her bed.**

**She grabbed her cell phone and called Kagura. **

**_(On The Phone)_**

**It began to ring then Kagura finally picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"**

**"Hey Kagura." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh, Kikyo its you." Kagura said.**

**"Hey did you get invited to stay after the party at Bankotsu's place?" Kagura asked.**

**"Yea I did." Kikyo said. "And he told me Sesshy is going to be there to."**

**"Really?" Kagura said.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh yea its going to be a good party." Kagura said.**

**"Hehehe…Kagura you are something else I swear." Kikyo said.**

**"I know I am." Kagura said.**

**"So Kagura you want to go to the mall after school tomorrow to go bikini shopping for Bankotsu's party because he did say we will go swimming. So how about it?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Sure thing Kikyo. I mean Sesshomaru will be there so hell yea I am wearing a bikini." Kagura said.**

**"K. Well then its settled bikini shopping after school tomorrow. Well I guess I will talk to you then. Bye." Kikyo said.**

**"Bye." Kagura said. **

**_(Off The Phone)_**

**Kikyo hung up the phone and went down to the living room to see no one there. Kikyo walked over to slide door and looked outside to see them watching Sango practice with her hiraikotsu. It was 8:00 at night so it was dark outside but they had the porch light on so they could see out there.**

**Kikyo walked outside and sat beside her dad and brother on the panic table.**

**"Look Kikyo. Isn't she amazing?" Kohaku said watching Sango throw her hiraikotsu and hitting the dish her dad threw into the air. Sango caught the hiraikotsu as it came down.**

**"Yes. She is very strong. I heard that Sango is the strongest Demon Slayer at school." Kikyo said.**

**"Really? Wow. I hope I will be as strong as her one day." Kohaku said.**

**"I am sure you will. I mean our mom created the Scared Jewel and our dad is the leader of all demon slayers. How can you not be strong?" Kikyo said. (A/n in the series Sango's dad really is the leader of the demon slayers.)**

**"Ready, Sango?" Hiroshi asked.**

**"Ready, Dad let it fly!" Sango said.**

**Sango's dad threw another dish into the air.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her boomerang at the dish in the air hitting it as planned. Sango caught her hiraikotsu as it came back.**

**"Good job sis!" Kohaku said.**

**"Thanks Kohaku." Sango said. Sango turned and looked at Kikyo over beside Kohaku.**

**"Kikyo." Sango said.**

**"Yes?" Kikyo said.**

**"Let's see how strong your shield is." Sango said.**

**Kikyo smiled. "Sure." Kikyo said getting up and walking to the other end of the yard opposite of Sango.**

**"Ready?" Sango asked.**

**"Oh. Yea." Kikyo said.**

**Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" as she picked her hiraikotsu up and threw it as hard as she could toward Kikyo. Kikyo kneeled down and clapped her hands together as a blue shield formed around her. Sango's hiraikotsu hit the barrier but kept spinning trying to break the shield. Kikyo slowly stood up and put her hands out forcing the boomerang back. Kikyo eyes glowed blue as she said, "Sango get ready I am throwing it back!"**

**"Ok!" Sango said.**

**Kikyo pulled her hands back a bit but then pushed them forward quickly forcing the hiraikotsu back toward Sango faster than Sango thought. Sango barely caught her hiraikotsu but the force of it thrown back so fast made her fall on backward.**

**"Wow." Sango said.**

**"Hey Sango! You okay over there!" Kikyo asked.**

**Sango stood up. "Yea I am fine!" Sango said.**

**Kikyo walked over to Sango. "That was amazing, Kikyo!" Sango said.**

**"I wont get on your bad side anymore." Sango said.**

**"Oh come on you are just as strong." Kikyo said.**

**"Not with that shield you have." Sango said.**

**"Well it takes a lot of energy to put up a shield so after a while I would get tired and you would most likely win." Kikyo said.**

**"Really? Sango said.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"You girls did great!" Hiroshi said.**

**"Thanks dad." Both Sango and Kikyo said.**

**"Kohaku." Sango said turning to face him.**

**"Yea?" Kohaku said.**

**"Come on you have to train too." Sango said.**

**"Oh okay." Kohaku said grabbing his weapon and heading over to them.**

**They trained for about a few more hours until Kikyo and Sango decided to go to bed so they all went inside and went to sleep. **

* * *

Okay so there was my second chapie I hope you all enjoyed it! Now plz review my story! Plz! Well I will try to have my next chapie out soon. Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is my third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last one. I want to thank all those who reviewed! Thank you thank you very much! . Well you know what to do so go do it! (And if you don't know what I mean I mean R&R!)

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**The next morning Kikyo, Sango, and Kohaku rode Kilala to school. (A/n that is the English way to spell Kirara. Japanese don't have the L sound so they replace it with R. But in America you spell it with a L caz we have the L sound. Just for those who didn't know that.)**

**Kilala was the family cat. Kilala had been in the family for many years. Kilala had belonged to Midoriko ever since she was a little girl. Kilala was given to Midoriko by her father. Kilala had protected Midoriko ever since. But as Midoriko grew older and had her first kids, Kikyo and Sango she gave Kilala to them, so Kilala could protect them if they ever got in a fight with a demon. Even though Kilala doesn't really protect them anymore because they know how to use their powers now Kilala still helps them in battle.**

**Kilala landed in front of the school as the three got off of her.**

**Kikyo petted Kilala on the head and gave her a little treat, catnip.**

**"Thanks, Kilala for the ride." Kikyo said.**

**"Meow." . Kilala said.**

**"Now fly home, Kilala." Sango said.**

**Kilala nodded her head and meowed again. Kilala flew up into the sky.**

**"Be careful Kilala!" Kikyo yelled after her.**

**Even though Kilala was out of sight she let out a loud Meow.**

**Kikyo and Sango walked off to their class while Kohaku walked to his. Kikyo walked over to her group and said, "Hey."**

**"Hey Kikyo." Bankotsu said. "Ready for the party tonight?"**

**"Hell yea I am. When there is a party I am there and I'm not leavin' till they throw me out." Kikyo said.**

**"Me throw you out of a party. I couldn't even if I tried." Bankotsu said.**

**"Hehe…I know." Kikyo said.**

**Then the bell rang and everyone headed to class. Kikyo and Kagura took their seats toward the back of the class. Kagome sat behind them with some other mean girl.**

**Then the teacher walked into the room and shut the door.**

**"Good Morning class." Aiko said.**

**"Good Morning." The class replied.**

**"Now today we are practicing on shields." Aiko said. "Now I want everyone down here on the battlefield."**

**Everyone got up and walked onto the battlefield.**

**"Now, I want you all to focus on your energy and think of the thought 'protection' and think of it very hard." Aiko said.**

**Kikyo was the first to get her shield up because she had already been practicing. Her eyes glowed blue having her shield up.**

**"Oh, my! Very good Kikyo! You already have it!" Aiko said surprised.**

**After a little while Kagura got hers up. They were the only too to get them up. But some of the other girls were close to getting theirs. Kagome wasn't anywhere near getting her shield up because she was too busy getting jealous of Kikyo.**

**"Well the rest of you girls keep trying. Now Kikyo, Kagura come with me." Aiko said leading Kikyo and Kagura to the other side of the gym.**

**"Now we are going to have some human guys come in and see if they can break you shields. We will start with the weaker guys first and work your way up to see if you can hold it up against the strongest human, Bankotsu." Aiko said.**

**Seven guys came into the gym they were know as Kyokotsu,**

**Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu. Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu.**

**Kyokotsu the weakest of the seven stepped forward. "Kagura put up your shield." Aiko said. Kagura did as she was told and put up her shield. Kyokotsu began to attach the barrier. But Kagura easily held it up against him.**

**"Good job Kagura!" Aiko said.**

**"Now Kikyo its your turn." Aiko said. Kikyo put up her shield. Kyokotsu began trying to break Kikyo barrier but Kikyo then put force into her barrier and sent Kyokotsu flying across the gym.**

**Everyone just looked at her amazement. "Ummm….. Very good Kikyo. Well done." Aiko said.**

**The girls worked their way up to the next strongest of the seven guys who was Jakotsu. Jakotsu was able to break through Kagura's barrier. Then it was Kikyo's turn.**

**_He is a strong fighter. I wont be able to hold up my shield that long. I guess I will have to put up the barrier when he strikes and put it down when he pulls away so I don't use as much energy. _Kikyo thought.**

**"Ready girl?" Jakotsu asked.**

**"Bring it on." Kikyo said. Bankotsu against the wall watching them, smiled hearing Kikyo so confident.**

**"You won't stand for long, girl!" Jakotsu said striking with his sword that was like lighting. Kikyo put up her shield to block. She had a hard time holding the shield up but made it through. As soon as Jakotsu pulled back Kikyo put her barrier down to regain her energy for she would need it.**

**"Pretty good so far, girl!" Jakotsu said striking again. Kikyo again put up her shield holding the attach off. "By the way my name isn't girl it's Kikyo!" Kikyo said throwing his attach off.**

**"Wow! You are pretty strong miko." Jakotsu said seeing her throw off his attach.**

**"Lets just say I was trained good." Kikyo said. "Now would you give up? My barrier won't be broken by you."**

**"You wish, miko!" Jakotsu said striking with more power this time. Kikyo put up a strong shield barley holding off the quick attach. Kikyo's eyes began to glow blue.**

**"Your barrier will break soon enough, miko!" Jakotsu said.**

**"You wish!" Kikyo said. Kikyo pulled her hands back then pushed them forward quickly throwing Jakotsu along with his attach away from her.**

**"Wow, Kikyo! That was very very good!" Aiko said surprised.**

**"How could I have been beaten by a miko girl?" Jakotsu asked.**

**"Well she isn't any ordinary miko. Her mom created the Scared Shikon No Tama." Bankotsu said.**

**"You mean her mom is Midoriko?" Jakotsu asked.**

**"Yea. That's Midoriko's daughter, Kikyo." Bankotsu said.**

**"Well now I don't feel as bad now." Jakotsu said.**

**"Well my turn. You ready Kik?" Bankotsu asked.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**Bankotsu picked up his weapon. It looked like a really big sword. It was called a Banryuu. Bankotsu leaped forward about to strike when Kikyo put up her strongest sheild.**

**Soon enough Bankotsu's Banryuu hit Kikyo's sheild. Kikyo was running out of energy fast because it took a lot to put up her strongest sheild and to hold it up was even worse.**

**Kikyo fell to her knees trying to keep the barrier up. Bankotsu pulled back on his weapon and struck again. Kikyo couldn't hold it. Everything became blurry for Kikyo until the only the thing Kikyo could see was darkness.**

**Kikyo had blacked out. **

* * *

Okay so that was my third chapie I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was kind of short but the next one will be longer. I promise. Well plz review plz plz! Even if you don't have a name on here you can still review so just review, you don't even have to put your email in just make up a name and put it in and review plz! Reviews encourage me to write more. Well thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry it took me soooooooo long to update. Its just that my computer crashed and everything. So I didn't have the chance too. Well here is my fourth chapter I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**Kikyo blinked a few times to focus to see where she was. It turned out she was in the hospital wing of the school.**

**"Ah. You are awake." A voice said.**

**Kikyo sat up and looked around the place. She turned to where the voice came from. Then she saw Bankotsu sitting in a chair right beside her bed.**

**"Where am I?" Kikyo asked him.**

**"The hospital wing of the school. Don't you remember what happened?" Bankotsu said.**

**"Well not really…." Kikyo said.**

**"Well I sorta knocked you out in practice." Bankotsu said. "I put alittle bit too much power into my attach."**

**"Oh yea now I remember." Kikyo said.**

**"Sorry about knocking you out." Bankotsu said.**

**"Don't worry about it." Kikyo said.**

**"Hey what time is it? How long have I been out?" Kikyo asked.**

**"It is an hour after school got out." Bankotsu said.**

**"So I have been out for about an hour?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yea." Bankotsu said.**

**"Well I better get going." Kikyo said getting out of bed.**

**"Wait." Bankotsu said.**

**"Huh?" Kikyo asked.**

**"You are probably still weak. You have to rest some more." Bankotsu said.**

**"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Okay?" Kikyo said.**

**"Not okay. I don't want you hurting yourself before my party." Bankotsu said.**

**"Oh come on I will be fine." Kikyo said starting to walk off.**

**Kikyo began to walk away but started wobbling and was about to fall when Bankotsu caught her.**

**"See? I told you that you are still weak." Bankotsu said. "You could have hurt yourself."**

**"….." Kikyo said.**

**"Well if you want to go home then I could carry you." Bankotsu said.**

**"Umm….sure." Bankotsu said.**

**Bankotsu picked Kikyo up bridal style and began to walk out of the school.**

**Kikyo couldn't help but blush. They finally made it to Kikyo's house.**

**"I will take you inside. K?" Bankotsu said.**

**"K." Kikyo said.**

**Bankotsu walked up to the door and opened it. Bankotsu walked over to the couch and sat her down.**

**"There." Bankotsu said.**

**"Thanks for carrying me." Kikyo said.**

**"Heh. No sweat. Just promise me one thing." Bankotsu said.**

**"Whats that?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Don't try to walk for a while. I want you to get rested up before my party." Bankotsu said.**

**Kikyo smiled. "Okay. I will do that for you." Kikyo said.**

**"Great. See ya then." Bankotsu said.**

**Bankotsu leaned down and kissed Kikyo on the cheek and walked out the door. Kikyo just sat there rubbing the place where he had kissed her.**

**"Awww!" A voice came.**

**"Wha-?" Kikyo said quickly turning toward the voice.**

**It was Sango and Kagura standing at the door of the kitchen.**

**"That was so cute! We saw the whole thing Kikyo!" Sango said.**

**Kikyo just sighed. "God! I swear you spy on me for a living don't you?" Kikyo said.**

**"Na. But it just so happened that I had my cell phone's video recorder on when all that happened, so….." Sango said.**

**"Oh god….you didn't." Kikyo said.**

**"I got the whole thing recorded!" Sango said.**

**"Wanna see it?" Sango said going over to Kikyo and showing her the video.**

**"I love it!" Kagura said.**

**"Hey Sango, hold up your phone playing the video again." Kagura said.**

**"Huh? Why?" Sango asked.**

**"So I can record it!" Kagura said. "Why else?"**

**"Oh! Great idea!" Sango said.**

**So soon enough Kagura was recording Sango's phone playing the video.**

**"Oh Kikyo! I almost forgot!" Sango said.**

**"Huh? What is it?" Kikyo asked.**

**Since you were out for a while me and Kagura went bikini shopping and picked you one out. Its so cute." Sango said.**

**"You did?" Kikyo said.**

**"Yea." Kagura said.**

**"Well then let me see it!" Kikyo said.**

**Sango went into the big shopping bag they had in the corner and pulled out a blue and pink bikini.**

**"Wow! Its so pretty! And its the right style too!" Kikyo said.**

**"Well you knows you better than your twin sister?" Sango said.**

**"Thanks you guys." Kikyo said.**

**"No problem." Kagura said.**

**"Well look at the time, its only 30 minutes before the party starts." Kagura said.**

**"Oh shit! We better get ready." Kikyo said.**

**"Yea." Lets go.**

**The girls went to their rooms and picked out what they were going to wear. Kikyo picked out a blue and brown tank top while Sango had a pink and brown tank top on. Kagura had brought her clothes over to their house and changed into a blue and green tank top. They all had blue jeans on.**

**Kikyo put her hair into a simple bun. (A/n you know its one of those buns that teenage girls put their hair in. Its nothing too fancy but they are so cute.) Sango and Kagura did the same thing with their hair.**

**Next the girls put on their make up and were ready to go. So the girls made their way to Bankotsu's party.**

**People at he party were already dancing on the patio outside of Bankotsu's house.**

**Kikyo saw Bankotsu and began walking her way toward him but right before she got their Kagome began talking to him. _Oh! That little Bitch! Why is it that we always like the same guy at the same time! _Kikyo thought.**

**Kikyo walked over to Bankotsu anyway hoping he would blow off Kagome to talk to her instead.**

**"Hey Bankotsu." Kikyo said.**

**"Kikyo! You made it!" Bankotsu said.**

**"Yea I am fine now." Kikyo said.**

**"Kikyo?" What is she doing here Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.**

**"I invited her, silly. Kikyo is one of my best friends." Bankotsu said.**

**"Oh….." Kagome said.**

**The D.J., Naraku, Bankotsu's cousin began to play a new song.**

**"Oh! I love this song! Bankotsu dance with me!" Kagome said grabbing Bankotsu's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.**

**_That little Bitch! She hates this song I know it! She just wanted to make me mad and she was jealous that Bankotsu blew her off to talk to me! Maybe I should go get Sango's phone and show Kagome that video to prove he likes me better! _Kikyo thoughts were cut off when someone said, "Kikyo!"**

**Kikyo turned around to see Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha! Hey." Kikyo said.**

**"Kikyo you look mad are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Oh I am fine." Kikyo said.**

**"So have you seen Kagome around?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Oh that slut…she is dancing with Bankotsu." Kikyo said.**

**"Slut? Oh that's right you and Kagome are enemies right?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Of course we are!" Kikyo said.**

**"Well sorry that I brought her here." Inuyasha said.**

**"What? No I understand you like Kagome." Kikyo said.**

**"You do?" Inuyasha said.**

**"Bankotsu told me the whole story about right after we broke up you still liked me and everything then you see that Kagome looks like me and begin to like her." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh…so he told you. Well its true but I still think you are prettier. But I know you don't like me anymore so….well I am going after Kagome now." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"Hey since the girl I like and the guy you like are dancing together why don't we dance?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Huh! How do you know I like Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Oh come on Kikyo we have been close friends for a long time, I can tell." Inuyasha said.**

**"Oh." Kikyo said.**

**"So let's dance." Inuyasha said.**

**"Sure!" Kikyo said.**

**Inuyasha and Kikyo went out onto the dance floor and began to dance. Bankotsu looked over and saw Kikyo dancing with Inuyasha. _What the hell is that Inuyasha trying to pull? When will he give up? Kikyo doesn't like him anymore or does she? I can't believe he is flirting with her like that! At the end of his song I am dancing with Kikyo and he can have Kagome!_ Bankotsu thought.**

**Just then the song ended. "Hey Kagome?" Bankotsu said.**

**"Yes, darling?" Kagome asked.**

**"I am going to go dance with Kikyo now." Bankotsu said.**

**"What! Why?" Kagome asked.**

**Bankotsu began to walk toward Inuyasha and Kikyo.**

**"Hey Kikyo! Wanna dance?" Bankotsu asked.**

**Kikyo smiled really big. "Sure!" Kikyo said.**

**"Inuyasha you can dance with Kagome." Kikyo said. "Caz I know that's what you want." Kikyo said giggling.**

**"Sure. You have fun Kikyo." Inuyasha said.**

**"Oh I will." Kikyo said.**

**Soon enough Kikyo and Bankotsu began dancing together. Inuyasha and Kagome began dancing as well.**

**_Kikyo will pay for this big time! That fuckin bitch! _Kagome thought.**

**"Wow Kikyo, you are a great dancer!" Bankotsu yelled over the music.**

**"Thanks!" You too!" Kikyo yelled back.**

**"Am I better than Kagome?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Don't tell her I said this but, Yea." Bankotsu said.**

**"I knew it!" Kikyo said.**

**"You are more of a party girl than she is. I can tell you that." Bankotsu said.**

**"Yea. I know aren't I." Kikyo said.**

**Then the song stopped and Bankotsu yelled, "Hey Naraku, Play a slow song!"**

**Naraku across the dance floor yelled back, "Sure thing cuz."**

**Naraku played a slow song as all the people grabbed a partner to dance with. More people danced to the slow ones than the fast ones.**

**Bankotsu and Kikyo began dancing to the music. Kikyo put her head on Bankotsu's shoulder as Bankotsu pulled her closer.**

**Kikyo looked at all the dancers to see Ayame dancing with Koga, many other girls she didn't know dancing with guys, and then she saw it Sango dancing with…..Miroku and beside them was Kagura dancing with Sesshomaru.**

**Kikyo reached into her back pocket and got her cell phone. She recorded both Sango and Kagura dancing with Miroku and Sesshomaru.**

**"Could this night get any better." Kikyo said while still recording Sango and Kagura with a smirk on her face. **

* * *

Okay so that was my fourth chapter. I hope you all liked it. So plz review my story. I am begging you. I am writing for you people and getting reviews encourages me to write more. Peace out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is my fifth chapter. I want to thank all those you reviewed my last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its just that my old computer like crashed so I had no way to update which really sucked. But now I have a new computer and it's so pretty it's a dell and it's a flat screen. Well on to the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

****

**Kikyo walked into her room and laid down on the bed. She looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It was 5:00 a.m. She had just gotten back form Bankotsu's party. It had been a blast. All the other guest left at like 12:00 but the other people he invited to stay longer left at like 4:40. They had gone swimming and rode four wheelers in the dark. Bankotsu had spent most of his time hanging around Kikyo. This made Kagome jealous.**

**"So are you going to bed or not?" Sango asked entering the room.**

**"Oh me? Well I don't know I mean it's almost morning now." Kikyo said looking out her window.**

**"Well it's a good thing we don't have class today." Sango said.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"It's about time you got home." A voice came.**

**Both Kikyo and Sango looked toward the door.**

**"Oh. Hi Kohaku." Kikyo said smiling.**

**Kohaku walked over to Kikyo and Sango with Kilala in his arms. Kilala jumped form Kohaku's arms and ran over to the two girls.**

**"Kilala was worried about you two. You were gone so long and Kilala didn't know where you two were. If you stayed longer she most likely would have went out looking for you." Kohaku told them.**

**"Awww. Kilala." Sango said picking her up and holding her.**

**"Meow!" Kilala said begging to purr.**

**"Well mom left Kilala here to protect us a long time ago and she is still loyal to her job plus she loves us and we love her." Kikyo said.**

**"Meow!" Kilala said.**

**Kikyo smiled and pet Kilala on the head. Kilala purred louder.**

**"Sango. Kohaku." Kikyo said.**

**"Yea?" they both asked.**

**"I have been thinking and I decided that I am going to go see mom." Kikyo said.**

**"Why?" Sango asked.**

**"Well no reason I just want to see her. The last time we saw her is when she came here a year ago." Kikyo said.**

**"Are you going alone, Kikyo?" Kohaku asked.**

**"Well I will take Kilala with me." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh yea take the cat instead of your siblings." Sango said.**

**"Well its just I want to go see her on my own. I will only be there a few days and after I spent time with her I will convince to come home see you two plus dad." Kikyo said.**

**"Well if you are sure sis." Kohaku said.**

**"Yea. I am sure." Kikyo said.**

**"How long will you be gone?" Sango asked.**

**"Only two days. I will come home on the third day." Kikyo said.**

**"WHAT? TWO DAYS?" Sango asked.**

**"Huh?" Kikyo wondered.**

**"COME ON HAVENT YOU WATCHED T.V. BAD THINGS HAPPEN WHEN TWINS SEPARATE FOR MORE THAN TWO DAYS AND YOU ARE COMING BACK ON THE THRID DAY. THAT'S PAST TWO DAYS!" Sango said.**

**"Oh. Come on Sango you don't believe that stuff do you? Kikyo asked.**

**"What of course I do!" Sango said.**

**"Sango…I don't-" Kikyo started.**

**"No. Don't say that Kikyo. It always happens. Remember when those two celebrity twins split up for three days and their father died on the third day. I don't know about you but I like my father and that other time those Chinese twins-" Sango went on.**

**"SANGO!" Kikyo said.**

**"Nothing is going to happen. So chill." Kikyo said.**

**"Would you two stop fighting?" Kohaku said.**

**"Fine." Sango said.**

**"What's going on in here!"Hiroshi asked coming into Kikyo's room.**

**"Oh. Hi dad. We were just talking. Sorry if we woke you." Kikyo said.**

**"DAD! You have to stop Kikyo she I going to see mom and she is not taking me and she is staying for three days." Sango said.**

**"So?" Hiroshi said.**

**sigh "Does anyone ever watch TV anymore?" Sango asked.**

**"Well anyway when twins split up bad things happen." Sango said.**

**"Sango, sweetie don't believe that TV trash. Nothing is going to happen." Hiroshi said.**

**sigh _No one believes me! I can't believe this my own family too!_ Sango thought.**

**"So Kikyo you are really planning to go see your mom?" Hiroshi asked.**

**"Yes. And after I visit her I will bring her home with me so you guys can see her too." Kikyo said.**

**"So can I go?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Of course you can, but take Kilala with you." Hiroshi said.**

**"K. I will." Kikyo said.**

**"Well why you don't you guys come down with me to eat breakfast so Kikyo can pack." Hiroshi said.**

**"Ok." Kohaku said.**

**"But but……" Sango said.**

**"Come on, Sango." Kohaku said grabbing her arm and dragging her out.**

**Kohaku may be a bit short but he was strong and because of this many people said he would grow up to be like his father.**

**Kikyo began to pack. She didn't pack much because it was only two days and a half. She also packed her cell phone and tooth brush along with tooth paste. She then went down stairs to grad a bit to eat.**

**After Kikyo got done eating she headed outside with Kilala followed by her dad and siblings.**

**"You know you don't have to go." Sango said.**

**"I know Sango but I want to go." Kikyo said.**

**"Kilala." Kikyo said turning toward her.**

**Kilala nodded and transformed into her bigger version.**

**Kikyo went over to her and strapped her bag to Kilala. (Like how cowboys put stuff on their horses.) Kikyo climbed on Kilala's back.**

**Kohaku went over to Kikyo and said, "Be careful, sis."**

**Kikyo hugged him from Kilala's back and said, "Don't worry I will."**

**She let him go and said. "Love you."**

**"Love you." Kohaku said back.**

**"Hey Sango come here would ya." Kikyo said.**

**Sango walked over to her. "I am sorry I have to go but take of yourself and your boyfriend, Miroku. K." Kikyo said.**

**"WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE GOING OUT I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE YET! WE JUST HOOKED UP AT THE PARTY! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Sango asked.**

**"Well I didn't know. I was just teasing you. But thanks for the info." Kikyo said smiling.**

**"…….Damn" Is all Sango could say.**

**"Bye you guys." Kikyo said.**

**"Bye and be careful, Kikyo." Hiroshi said.**

**"I will." Kikyo said.**

**Kilala then ran a little ways then jumped up into the sky and began to fly away.**

**Then Sango yelled after them, "KIKYO! KIKYO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO! YOU KNOW THAT! SO WHY GO!"**

**Kikyo didn't yell anything back instead she just smiled and said, "I love you too Sango."**

**Kikyo new deep down its wasn't just that twin thing that made her act that way it was also that she didn't want to see Kikyo go. They had been together all their life and this was like the first time they separated like this before.**

**Just then Kikyo's phone rang. She picked up and saw she had a text message. She viewed it to see in big letters "YOU KNOW YOU ARE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE SO DON'T GO! OR SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! OR FOR THAT MATTER MAYBE ME! OR SOMEONE IN OUR FAMILY!DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LOSE US?" And sure enough it was from Sango.**

**sigh "She was never the one to give up." Kikyo said to herself while putting her phone down and rode into a white fluffy cloud.**

* * *

Okay so that was my fifth chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked hard on it. So plz review for me. I want damn reviews! I live off of reviews. So love ya all! My next chappie will be out soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so here is my sixth chappie. I thank all those that reviewed my last chappie. And yes I know my last chappie was pretty short but I will try to make this one longer for ya. Well just read and review plz!

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**Kilala flew in the sky with Kikyo on her back nearing the Shikon Temple.**

**"I haven't seen mom in a long time." Kikyo said to herself.**

**Kikyo heard her phone go off again so she picked it up to see that she had another text message. It said in big letters "KIKYO? KIKYO? DID YOU MAKE IT THERE YET? I AM WORRIED SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN AND I KNOW IT WILL HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER SO I WILL TEXT YOU EVERY HOUR. LOVE SANGO."**

**"What? You got to be kiddin me!" Kikyo said to herself.**

**Then Kikyo texted Sango back saying "SANGO LEAVE ME ALONE I AM FINE AND IF YOU RUN MY TEXT MESSAGING BILL UP I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS CAZ I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE THINGS YOU SEND ME! SO CHILL I WILL BE HOME SOON AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS I WILL TEXT YOU. I PROMISE. LOVE KIKYO"**

**Then looking ahead through the clouds she saw it. The Shikon Temple. Kilala landed in front of the temple. Kikyo got off of Kilala and walked toward the door with Kilala close behind her.**

**Kikyo walked a little ways until she came to a lighted room that had what seemed like white balls of light floating around the room. Then in the middle of the room was a woman. A very beautiful woman at that.**

**Mom?" Kikyo asked.**

**The woman turned to face Kikyo. She looked Kikyo over then a smile appeared on her face.**

**"Kikyo? Is that you?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Yes. It is me. I have come to visit you. I missed you." Kikyo said.**

**"You came alone?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Well not really I brought Kilala with me." Kikyo said.**

**Kilala turned back to her little self and ran to Midoriko and jumped into her arms and began to purr.**

**"Well I missed you too, Kilala." Midoriko said.**

**"Mother. What are these floating balls of light in this room?" Kikyo asked.**

**"It is the power from the scared jewel." Midoriko said.**

**"It is putting off this much power?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes. It has grown stronger since the day I created it." Midoriko said.**

**"How?" Kikyo asked.**

**"That is out of my knowledge." Midoriko said.**

**"Hmmm…." Kikyo said.**

**"So the scared jewel is in this room?" Kikyo asked.**

**"No it is in the next room." Midoriko said.**

**"What? Its power fills up two rooms?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes. Well the energy coming off the jewel is acting more like a barrier. When the balls of light touch anything evil it purifies it. It does this to both man and demon. But it doesn't harm us because we are without evil, innocent." Midoriko said.**

**"Oh. I see sorta like Mt. Hakurei?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes very much like that." Midoriko said.**

**"Well let us take a walk outside, shall we?" Midoriko said.**

**"Ok." Kikyo said following her mom out of the temple.**

**"Ah. Its feels good to get some fresh air." Midoriko said breathing in air.**

**"Don't you get tried?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Tried of what?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Staying here all the time with no one to talk to. Being away from human contact." Kikyo said.**

**"Well I don't enjoy it but it is the only way I can protect innocent people." Midoriko said.**

**"Hmm…….." Kikyo said.**

**"Is there any way to destroy the jewel?" Kikyo asked.**

**"What!" Midoriko asked.**

**"Destroying the jewel would release you from your duty here letting you come back with us." Kikyo said.**

**"I never thought of that. It would be a way for me to return home." Midoriko said.**

**"What happens when you make a wish using the jewel? Will it fade away or will remain along us?" Kikyo asked.**

**"I don't know." Midoriko said.**

**"Why are you asking these questions? What are you wanting me answer?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Well I just want you to come home. I mean you left when I was little. I saw girls spending time their moms like shopping together and just hanging out together and I always wondered how it was like to spend a day with my mom or even to live with her." Kikyo said.**

**"I guess I haven't been a very good mother. Have I" Midoriko said.**

**"No. its not that it's just. You have a duty but I just want you to know I have really missed you a lot. Mom." Kikyo said.**

**"And I have missed you too." Midoriko said hugging Kikyo.**

**Kikyo's phone began ringing (again).**

**"It better not be Sango again." But when she looked at her phone it was Bankotsu calling.**

**"Umm…mom I will right back." Kikyo said.**

_**On Phone**_

**"Hello?" Kikyo said.**

**"Hey Kikyo." Bankotsu said.**

**"I heard you were visiting your mom. Did you make it there okay?" Bankotsu asked.**

**"Yea I did. Thanks for checking on me." Kikyo said.**

**"Well hey with your sister talking about something to do with twins and bad luck or something I was getting worried." Bankotsu said.**

**"Oh. I should have known. Sango says that something bad happens when twins separate for more than two days. But don't believe her she has watched too much TV." Kikyo said.**

**"Good because I thought you might be in trouble or something. Well I am glad you made it there okay." Bankotsu said.**

**Well I better go so you can spend time with your mom." Bankotsu said.**

**"Okay bye." Kikyo said.**

**"Bye." Bankotsu said back.**

_**Off Phone **_

**"Sorry about that." Kikyo said.**

**"Oh don't worry about it." Midoriko said.**

**"So you want to test my miko powers against yours?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Well I don't have much power right now." Midoriko said.**

**"What why?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Well the scared jewel didn't put the barrier up all on its own. I used a lot of my power to help make the barrier stronger in that first room before the jewel so it would slow a demon down before it got to the jewel if one tried for it." Midoriko said.**

**"So when should your powers come back?" Kikyo asked.**

**"In about four days." Midoriko said.**

**"But I am not completely powerless but I am pretty weak. You are stronger than me right now." Midoriko said.**

**"Really?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes." Midoriko said.**

**"Its getting dark. We better go inside." Midoriko said walking to a little cozy house behind the temple.**

**Midoriko lead Kikyo to the kitchen part of the house.**

**"Here come sit." Midoriko said motioning for her to seat at the table.**

**Kikyo went over to the table and sat.**

**"I made noodles for us to eat." Midoriko said.**

**"Oh. They smell good." Kikyo said as her mom sat them on the table in a big pot.**

**Kikyo put some in her bowl and ate them.**

**"Hey these are pretty good." Kikyo said.**

**"What you didn't think a miko could cook?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Not really. But I am impressed." Kikyo said.**

**sigh "Just eat." Midoriko said.**

**"Fine." Kikyo said.**

**After Kikyo finished she went up to a guest room and took a bath. After that she went to her bed and laid down.**

**"I better get some sleep." Kikyo said to her self.**

**Then Kikyo heard her cell phone ring. Kikyo picked it up to see it was Sango calling.**

_**On The Phone**_

**"What do you want Sango?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Oh Hi Kikyo!" Sango said.**

**"So Bankotsu told me that you made it there ok. I am glad." Sango said.**

**"Yea I am here safe and sound." Kikyo said.**

**"I guess I went kind of crazy with that twin thing. I am sorry." Sango said.**

**"Its okay, Sango. I know you have your crazy moments." Kikyo said.**

**"Thanks." Sango said.**

**"So how is mom?" Sango asked.**

**"Oh she is fine." Kikyo said.**

**"That's good. Well Dad wants me to go do something so I better go. Bye Kikyo I love you." Sango said.**

**"I love you too, sis." Kikyo said.**

_**Off The Phone **_

**"Now I should get some sleep." Kikyo said as she crawled under the covers of her bed.**

**A few minutes later Kikyo feel asleep.**

**Kikyo spent the second day learning more things about her mom and just having fun with her mom. Kikyo even learned a few tricks from her as well.**

_**In The Morning Of The Third Day **_

**Kikyo woke up around 7: 00 a.m. Kikyo sat up in bed and looked around the room. She then got up and walked out of the room to find her mom in the kitchen.**

**"Morning, Kikyo." Midoriko**

**"Morning." Kikyo said.**

**"Did you sleep well?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Yea." Kikyo said.**

**"Well I better be heading for home." Kikyo said.**

**"Why so soon?" Midoriko asked.**

**"Well you could come with me to see the rest of the family, you know." Kikyo said.**

**"Well it has been a while since I have see Hiroshi, Sango, and Kohaku." Midoriko said.**

**"So are you coming?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes. I will." Midoriko said.**

**Kikyo smiled.**

**Just then they heard a loud roar and an explosion following it. The explosion caused Kikyo and Midoriko to fall to the floor.**

**"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kikyo asked.**

**"NO! DEMONS MUST BE TRYING TO TAKE THE JEWEL! I HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Midoriko said running out the door to the temple.**

**Kikyo got up and ran after her yelling, "MOM! MOM! ARE YOU CRAZY YOUR POWER HASN'T COME BACK YET YOU WILL DIE!"**

**Before Kikyo could reach her mom, Midoriko already ran around the corner of the temple. Kikyo was right behind her until a demon came out her.**

**"Ah!" Kikyo yelled as the demon knocked her down.**

**Kikyo without a second thought, took her bow and put power into it and hit the demon right in the heart, killing it.**

**Kikyo once again began racing after her mom. As Kikyo turned the corner she saw a horrible sight: her mom laying on the ground with a trail of blood coming from her with demons all around her.**

**"MOM!" Kikyo yelled as tears came own from her eyes.**

**"K-Kikyo…..save..your..self…its too…for……me." Midoriko said barley lifting her head.**

**Kikyo ran toward the demons and began to attaché them with all her mite using her miko powers. Kikyo fought for a while killing demon after demon but at the same time getting weaker after killing a demon because every demon hurt her more and more.**

**"DIE DAMN IT!" Kikyo yelled shooting another demon.**

**The demon roared as it was hit by Kikyo's arrow. The demon began to glow white then suddenly exploded blowing Kikyo a ways back hurting her very badly, leaving her defenseless.**

**Kikyo's phone fell out of her pocket, it had a few marks on it but it was still working.**

**Kikyo's phone began to ring. It was Sango calling. Kikyo was barley able to lift her hand to press the answer button then she pressed the speaker button. (A/n The speaker but is where you can set the phone beside you and still hear what they are saying to you and they can hear you without putting it to your ear.)**

**"Hey Kikyo. How are you doing?" Sango asked.**

**"S-Sango…..help me…..mom and I are dying…..so many demons…" Kikyo said lying on the ground next to her phone.**

**"K-Kikyo…. you joking or something, right?" Sango asked worried.**

**"No…..help me." Kikyo said.**

**Before Sango could say anything back a demon came and stepped on top of the phone, crushing it. It then took a long spear looking thing and hit Kikyo in the head with it, knocking her out. **

* * *

Okay so that was the end of the sixth chappie. I hope you all liked it. As its turns out it is longer than the last chappie so I kept my word. Well the next chappie will the last one just to let you know. The next the one won't have as much of violence in it. But remember before you go to bed pray for Kikyo. 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so here is my seventh chappie and yes it is the last chappie. The story ends here. But it will be the longest chappie. So read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sango picked up her cell and dialed Bankostu's number.**

_**On The Phone **_

**"Hello?" Bankotsu said.**

**"BANKOTSU! YOU HAVE TO HELP KIKYO!" Sango yelled.**

**"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO KIKYO!" Bankotsu asked worried.**

**"I will tell you later but we have to hurry and bring Inuyasha too!" Sango said.**

**"Bring your Banryuu and met me at my house! Now!" Sango said.**

**Sango then called Kagura and Miroku and told them the same thing. Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kagura got there in about 2 minutes. Sesshomaru showed up with Inuyasha as well.**

**"Kagura get us in the air!" Sango said.**

**"Right!" Kagura said.**

**Kagura grabbed a feather out of her hair and threw it in the air making a feather appear under them.**

**Kagura began flying the feather in the direction Sango told her.**

**"Sango, tell me what happened to Kikyo." Bankotsu said.**

**"Well I was calling her this morning and she said she needed help. Then she said mom and her were dying. Then I lost her." Sango said.**

**"Don't worry we will save her." Inuyasha said.**

**"Yea. I mean we have six people here." Miroku said.**

**"I know. That's not what I am worried about. Its just what if she dies before we get there?" Sango asked tears coming from her eyes.**

**Miroku hugged her and said, "Don't say that Sango. We will get there in time."**

**"There! I see it!" Kagura said.**

**Sango looked ahead to see the temple surrounded with what looked like millions of demons. "NO! HOW COULD KIKYO SURVIVE THAT!" Sango yelled looking at the sight.**

**"KIKYO I AM COMING!" Bankotsu yelled jumping off the feather and falling like 60 ft. onto the battlefield.**

**"Damn." Inuyasha said.**

**Kagura landed the feather on the ground. Everyone ran onto the battlefield.**

**"Kikyo! Kikyo! Where are you?" Bankotsu yelled hoping Kikyo would reply.**

**"There!" Sango yelled running in the direction of Kikyo laying on the ground. Bankotsu followed right behind Sango.**

**A demon jumped in front of Sango, but before it could do anything Sango yelled, "MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, DAMN IT!" Sango sung her Hiraikotsu hitting the demon on the head.**

**Bankotsu ran over to Kikyo and kneeled down beside her. Sango ran over to her as soon as she killed the demon and asked, "Is she okay?"**

**"I don't know let me check for a pulse." Bankotsu said.**

**Bankotsu put his finger to Kikyo's neck to feel for a pulse.**

**Then Sango heard a "MEOW!"**

**"Kilala? Kilala! Where are you!" Sango yelled looking around.**

**Then Sango saw Kilala caught in some kind of net.**

**"Oh! Kilala!" Sango said running over to her.**

**"Hold still!" Sango yelled cutting her lose with her hiraikotsu.**

**She grabbed Kilala and ran back to Bankotsu.**

**"So is she okay?" Sango asked.**

**Bankotsu just looked up at her.**

**"………Is she okay?" Sango asked getting worried.**

**"I can't feel her pulse." Bankotsu said as a tear fell from his eye.**

**Sango just froze and kneeled down on the ground and began to cry.**

**"SANGO! WATCH OUT!" Miroku yelled as a demon came her way with its mouth wide open.**

**Sango didn't even move she just looked at the demon coming at her. Miroku threw his staff and hit the demon in the head killing it.**

**"Sango? Why are you cr- oh on where's Kikyo?" Miroku asked.**

**"S-She…..She's DEAD!" Sango yelled falling into Miroku's arms. Everyone became sad at the thought of Kikyo gone….gone for good. **

**"Wait…..the jewel." Bankotsu said.**

**Sango looked up and whispered to herself, "It can bring her back." **

**"We have to get the jewel!" Sango said.**

**"On it!" Kagura said riding her feather across the battlefield.**

**But before she could get there a demon jumped up and threw her off her feather.**

**"AHH!" Kagura yelled.**

**"KAGURA, DON'T MOVE!" Sesshomaru said using his claws to kill the demon in front of her.**

**"Sesshomaru." Kagura said with a dreamy face on admiring Sesshomaru's strength.**

**Sango began dashing toward the temple with Inuyasha right behind her.**

**Soon enough a large 9 foot demon jumped in front of them and hit both of them.**

**While Sango and Inuyasha fought the demon, Miroku and Bankotsu made a break for the temple. They made it to the door until a flying demon got in their way. It began to fight Miroku and Bankotsu, while another demon went into the temple.**

**"NO!" They all yelled.**

**Sango and Bankotsu ran after it leaving Inuyasha and Miroku fighting the demons.**

**Sango and Bankotsu began gaining on the demon but by the looks of it, it was going to get there first.**

**Then they followed the demon to the room where the jewel was. The demon was just about to eat it when it got hit by an arrow.**

**"That arrow!" Sango said looking in the direction where it came from.**

**It was Midoriko. She was wounded but she was still able to shoot.**

**"MOM!" Sango yelled.**

**"S-Sango." Midoriko said falling over.**

**Sango ran over to her mom and said, "Are you okay!"**

**"Yes…I am fine..I am just a bit worn out….Kikyo protected me….if it wasn't for her I would be dead." Midoriko said.**

**"Mom, Kikyo is dead." Sango said.**

**"W…W….W..WHAT?" Midoriko asked begging to cry.**

**"That's why we are going to use the jewel to bring her back." Sango said.**

**"BANKOTSU DO IT!" Sango yelled.**

**"RIGHT!" Bankotsu yelled grabbing the jewel.**

**"I WISH KIKYO WAS ALIVE!" Bankotsu yelled.**

**The jewel glowed pink. All the demons were killed from the jewel's power.**

**Everything glowed pink. **

**When it cleared everything was back to normal. All the damage was gone.**

**"The jewel…it's gone?" Midoriko said.**

**"Your right it's gone." Sango said.**

**"Is Kikyo alright?" Bankotsu asked.**

**"I don't know. Only one way to find out." Sango said putting her arm around her mom to help her walk.**

**Sango, Midoriko, and Bankotsu walked outside to see the field covered with flower pedals.**

**Over to the side of the field was Kikyo. She was sitting up looking around the field. **

**"KIKYO!" Sango said running over to her.**

**"S-Sango?" Kikyo said looking up at her confused.**

**Sango went over and hugged Kikyo really tight and began crying.**

**"Sango? What's wrong?" Kikyo asked.**

**"You died. Do you not remember?" Sango asked.**

**"Wait…..I remember now……..those demons…I fought them but there were so many….and mom was…..MOM! Where is mom!" Kikyo asked.**

**"Right here." Midoriko said walking over to her.**

**"Mom you are okay?" Kikyo asked.**

**"Yes. My power is begging to come back and one of my powers is healing." Midoriko said.**

**"Oh you are healing yourself." Kikyo said.**

**"Yes." Midoriko said.**

**"KIKYO!"**

**Kikyo turned to where the voice had come from. She saw it was Inuyasha, Kagura, Miroku, and Sesshomaru running over to her.**

**"Kikyo! I am so glad you are okay!" Kagura said hugging her.**

**Kikyo just smiled. "Thanks you guys." Kikyo said.**

**"Hey what are friends for?" Inuyasha said.**

**Kikyo looked toward the temple when she saw Bankotsu standing beside a tree next to a river.**

**"If you guys don't mind I am going to take a quick walk, alone." Kikyo said.**

**"Sure. But before you go I just want to say……..I TOLD YOU SOO! I KNEW SOMETHING BAD WAS GOING TO HAPPEN BUT KNOW ONE EVER BELIEVES ME! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME I MEA-" Sango began.**

**"Umm…Sango." Kagura said.**

**"Hold on I am on a role, I MEAN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR OWN SIS-" Sango was cut off.**

**"Sango..K-" Kagura began.**

**"What?" Sango asked.**

**"Kikyo already left like before you started talking. So you look pretty stupid." Kagura said.**

**"What!" Sango asked.**

**"OH KIKYO!" Sango said.**

**Kikyo walked over to Bankotsu.**

**"Why the long face?" Kikyo asked.**

**Bankotsu just looked at her.**

**"I am sorry." Bankotsu said.**

**"Sorry? For what?" Kikyo asked.**

**"I wasn't there to protect you and in the end you died….all alone."**

**Bankotsu said.**

**"No don't start with me. It wasn't your fault and you know that. I mean how were you suppose to know I was in trouble?" Kikyo said.**

**"Well yea but I feel responsible." Bankotsu said sitting down on the grass.**

**Kikyo sat right beside him. "Please don't." she said leaning against him.**

**"'After all you are the one who wished me back from what I heard." Kikyo said.**

**"Yea…but." Bankotsu said.**

**"Bankotsu…….please don't worry about it." Kikyo said.**

**"You're starting to go crazy with this." Kikyo said.**

**"Well I guess you do crazy things when you're in love." Bankotsu said.**

**"Love?" Kikyo said.**

**"The truth is that I Love You, Kikyo." Bankotsu said.**

**Kikyo just froze hearing that but then smiled and said, "I Love You Too."**

**Bankotsu smiled along with Kikyo and leaned over and caught her lips in his.**

_**A Few Months Later…..On Graduation Day**_

**Kikyo and Bankotsu have been going out for months now and they have never even had one fight. You could say that their relationship has been going well. Everyone was in a big building with a large stage at the front. A man walked onto the stage and said, "Welcome to the 2005 Takahashi Training School Graduation. We have had a lot of good fighters here but only the best will be rewarded with golden medals for their hard work."**

**"Wow I forgot how big this place was." Midoriko said.**

**Midoriko was now living with Kikyo and the family because when a wish was made on the jewel it disappeared so she was relased of her duty to protect it. All Kikyo ever wanted was to have a loving mother to complete the family and now Kikyo couldn't ask for more.**

**"Yes, it is a big place." Hiroshi said.**

**"I know Sango and Kikyo will get a medal." Kohaku said.**

**"Yes. I think they should." Midoriko said.**

**Then the man on the stage began talking again, "Now the second best fighter out of the human group is Nenishi and the best fighter is Bankotsu!"**

**The man on stage gave the awards to them then the called out Miroku as the best monk. Inuyasha as the best demon (A/n If you are wondering why Sesshomaru didn't get awarded, it is because he already graduated.) Sango as the best demon slayer and Kikyo the best miko and Kagura as the second best miko.**

**At the end of the graduation everyone threw their hats in the air.**

_**In The City**_

**Bankotsu and Kikyo walked down the sidewalk in the park, happy that they had graduated. As they came to a bench they both sat down on it.**

**Kikyo breathed in the fresh air then said, "I can't believe we graduated already. Its seemed so long to get there. But know it fells like it zoomed by."**

**"Yea. I know what you mean." Bankotsu said.**

**"Remember we need to go shopping to find you a suite soon." Kikyo said.**

**"Why?" Bankotsu asked.**

**sigh "Hello! Kagura and Sesshomaru's wedding! Remember! Then about 8 months later you have Sango and Miroku's wedding!" Kikyo said.**

**"Oh yea they are getting married in a few months." Bankotsu said.**

**"Yea. They are but I can't believe they are getting married. They won't be the same teenage girls I know now." Kikyo said.**

**"Yea. But they are kinda young to get married I mean Kagura is only 16 and Sango is15." Bankotsu said.**

**"Well most people get married right after they get out of school which is 15 or 16 if you don't flunk a grade. I think there is nothing wrong with it. To tell the truth I think it's a cool idea." Kikyo said.**

**"Well if you think of marriage that way then….." Bankotsu said getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he said bringing out a ring.**

**Kikyo froze and looked at the sight before her then she smiled. Then she said,**

**"Yes. I would be happy to."**

**The End!**

Okay so that was the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it! And I want to thank those who stuck with me! If you enjoyed this story then check out my other stories! Love ya!

p.s. you know what's weird? When I was typing about their graduation I had my computer jukebox on and its started playing this song called graduation. Freaky! Hey but this song is pretty good. Well I am going to go so I can sing along with it.


End file.
